


Eternal faith, ethereal face

by Yurika_Schiffer



Series: Of encounters, experiences and ends [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternative Universe - Medieval Fantasy, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, M/M, or something in the likes i'm not sure myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/Yurika_Schiffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are we doing next?” Chikara asks, lacing his fingers with Daichi’s. Daichi stops in his walk and turns to look at him. He's wearing a mischievous smile.<br/>“I was thinking I could do you, next.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal faith, ethereal face

**Author's Note:**

> I started this thing in October 2015 and blocked at some point and now in June 2016 I found a way to make it. Incredible.   
> My apologizes for the awkward smut, I'm really not fit for that omg (maybe that's why it ends that way)

“Do you really have to go?” Chikara asks him. They have just finished their daily swordsmanship training together and are putting their swords back in their places. He straightens his back and looks at Daichi in the eyes.

“What kind of King would I make if I didn’t fight along with my soldiers? I can’t stay safe in the castle while they are protecting their country, _my_ country.”

Chikara chuckles lightly. Daichi is probably the most selfless king that has ever existed; he never thinks about himself first, it is always the wellbeing of his country and his people that comes first. For that fact alone, he is loved and respected by the people under his protection. But he is also strong-minded and ambitious, and never lets anyone look down on him. Other countries respect him as well. That he is also an excellent swordsman and a skilled warrior has gained him the respect of anyone knowing of him.

And Chikara is lucky enough to be the one Daichi chose to spend his life with.

That is another thing that had made Daichi respected and known by many people across the continent and overseas. He had been the first one, after centuries of strictly following traditions even if it meant unhappiness for those following them, to decide against the marriage laws within the royal family. At the time he had reached the age of marrying, the only eligible person to be his wife had been Yui. But neither of them wanted this, as they could never see each other in another way than what they are: close friends, siblings at heart. Daichi, as the crowned king, had decided not to marry her and instead, marry the person he had fallen in love with.

The kingdom had been shocked, at first, for many valid reasons: if their King was marrying a man, what about the Queen title? What about the heir, that another man could not give him? Daichi had waved all of this off. Chikara remembers well his words.

“ _There is no need for a Queen, just as there would be no need for a King if a Queen were to marry another woman. A King and a Queen are just as capable as each other, and so are their partners. If you trust me with your lives when our knights are fighting, you can trust me about this matter as well. Had I not deemed this man worthy of ruling by my side, I would not have decided to marry him. I care for my people more than anything and would never do anything that could harm you._ ”

He had also added, with a big bright smile, that he loved Chikara and that he thought his people could understand his feelings. A short moment of silent had followed but Daichi had never looked unsure. His smile never faltered, even when whispers had started among the public. Then, someone – a villager, a farmer, maybe was it a wife or a child, nobody knew, nobody cared – had clapped. And soon enough, everyone had been clapping and cheering on their King. Chikara remembers the pride in Daichi’s eyes as people shouted their congratulations. He remembers the happiness emanating from Daichi’s whole being. He trusted his people and knew they would support him, support them.

Chikara smiles at the memory. Daichi walks closer to him and gently cups his face to kiss him.

“You were in good form today, weren’t you? Your hits were more forceful than yesterday.” Daichi asks against his lips, laughing lightly.

“If you had to teach Yuu and Ryuu before coming here, you would be more forceful too, believe me.”

“I’m not sure I’d have any more motivation, to be honest. I’m still thankful that you are brave enough to teach those two.”

“I’d rather call that stupidity and masochism.” Chikara grimaces. Daichi kisses him again, laughing. He then takes his hand and leads him outside the room.

“What are we doing next?” Chikara asks, lacing his fingers with Daichi’s. Daichi stops in his walk and turns to look at him. He’s wearing a mischievous smile.

“I was thinking I could do you, next.”

“Daichi, no. Oh my god. You spend too much time with Suga.”

“Aw, that was smooth, you have to admit it!”

“That was terrible, and you know it. King of Karasuno? More like King of lame flirting.” Chikara smirks and brings Daichi’s hand to his mouth, leaving a light kiss on the back of it.

“Oh? Is that how you speak to your King?” Daichi’s voice goes a pitch lower and he’s grinning. “Looks like I’m going to have to teach you a lesson, Chikara.”

“What if I don’t want to learn?” Chikara whispers. Daichi pulls him closer so they are chest to chest. Chikara feels hot, but so does Daichi.

Daichi leans in and seals their lips in a steamy kiss. He doesn’t pull away too much after that, though. He kisses him once more quickly.

“Then I’ll have to punish you,” he murmurs against Chikara’s lips. It sends shivers to Chikara’s spine and he inhales sharply. “Shall we move to our room, my dear little crow?”

Chikara nods absentmindedly, more focused on the hand making its way down his back than on Daichi’s words. He remembers vaguely that they are still in a corridor, open to the public, and that anyone could see their little game. They’re usually not ones for public demonstrations, preferring to keep it for their bedroom or the moments they are finally all alone. The possibility of getting caught acting naughty doesn’t help him calm down.

As Daichi leads him by the hand, walking fast, he feels his body tingling with excitation. He can feel Daichi’s own eagerness in his grip. It hasn’t been so long since the last time they did it but the excitation remains the same anyway.

They reach their room quite quickly. Chikara barely noticed how much they walked.

As soon as the door closes behind them, Daichi pushes him against it and kisses him hungrily. Chikara moans and lets his hands roam over Daichi’s arms. Even through the fabric of Daichi’s tunic, Chikara can feel his well-defined biceps.

Daichi is strong and it feels in the way he’s touching him. The hand on his jaw has a firm grip, yet feels like a caress. The fingers on his hips dig into his flesh through his clothes.

But Chikara has strength too, and he intends on reminding his husband of that fact. His hands go to Daichi’s shoulders and he pushes him, just enough to switch position and slam the other against the door. This takes Daichi by surprise and he gasps in their kiss. Chikara breaks apart to start peppering wet kisses on Daichi’s neck. Daichi’s skin is hot under his lips and he tastes like sweat. Chikara doesn’t mind. He’s no better anyway.

He sucks on a spot near Daichi’s jaw and goes down to kiss near his pulse. He can feel Daichi’s heartbeat, thinks he can almost hear it as well – but that might as well just be his own, drumming in his chest, taking over his head.

Daichi sighs. His left hand loses its way in Chikara’s hair, pushing him even closer, encouraging him to go on. Daichi loves Chikara’s hair. It’s long and soft and he knows Chikara loves it when he plays with it, when he messes up his hair.

Chikara nips at Daichi’s collarbone, pulling on the fabric to reveal more of the tanned skin. Daichi lets out a moan. His hands fumble with Chikara’s belt before he gets rid of it and throws it on the floor. The clinking of the metal echoes in the room and rings like a signal for them to move on.

Chikara grabs Daichi’s shirt and starts walking backwards, dragging him closer to their bed. He lets himself fall on the bed and pulls Daichi above him so that he’s kneeling between his legs. Daichi kisses him again, this time slower, sloppier.

“Daichi…” Chikara whispers when they break apart. One of Daichi’s hand slides down to his thigh.

“Hm?” Daichi kisses him again several times. “Did you change your mind?”

Chikara chuckles against his lips. “As if.”

“I’m glad then. How do you want to do it today?”

“I don’t want to stop looking at you.”

Daichi laughs wholeheartedly. “Usual way it is, then.” He pecks him quickly on the lips. “I’ll go take the lubricant, don’t move.”

With that, Daichi gets off of him and walks to the small table in a corner of their room. Chikara cranes his neck to watch him, openly ogling at him.

His heartbeat hasn’t slowed down a bit, in fact it goes faster now, as Daichi comes back with the small bowl. He carefully puts it on the bed, not too far from them but enough that they wouldn’t knock it off.

Daichi crawls to get back above Chikara. Chikara’s hands find their way back on Daichi’s arms as he caresses the rough skin. His fingers slide up to his shoulders and he stops for a moment. Daichi is looking at him with a raised eyebrow and an amused smile.

“Is there a problem? You always stop to look at this scar, don’t you?”

“No matter how much time passed, it’s still as visible as on day one. Your first fight, wasn’t it?” He moves his thumb over it. The skin was soft, here.

“Yeah,” Daichi smiles and pecks him again.

Then he goes lower and kisses Chikara’s neck. Chikara lets out a moan and wraps his arms around Daichi’s neck. Daichi's hands are going back to his lower half, playing with the hem of Chikara's clothes. He lifts Chikara's tunic to expose his stomach. The skin is soft but his muscles are firm and defined. Daichi smiles proudly, knowing this is mostly all thank to his training regimes. He hears Chikara chuckles and looks up to see him smiling.

“Now's not the time to admire the results of our training, my King.” There is something in the way Chikara calls him king that makes Daichi's blood run hot.

He lets out a breath. “Oh? I am convinced now is the perfect time for this...” He leans down to kiss Chikara's stomach then licks a long trail between his abdominals. Chikara shudders and his breathing gets heavier.

Daichi bites at his side, teeth digging in the soft flesh. He sucks there, enough to earn a pained yet eager moan. It's going to leave a mark and that's precisely what Daichi's aiming at. Chikara is his and if he can let that known, he isn't going to miss the occasion.

Chikara's right hand buries itself in the short strands of dark hair. His other hand goes to his own hair, pulling on it as he bites his lip. There's another suck, just above the first one and his grip tightens in Daichi's hair. Daichi does that a few more times on that side then switches and soon enough Chikara is left hot and bothered.

Daichi decides to make him take off his tunic while he gets rid of his own. Daichi leans on him again, kissing him, pressed as close to him as he can. Chikara can feel the heat coming from his torso and can hear the erratic beating of their heart, not quite synchronised but just as loud and hard.

“Daichi...” He pulls on his lower lip, Chikara moans. “Please...”

“Yeah, I know... Let me just enjoy your lips more before the taste change.” He kisses him one more time.

“Wha-ah!” He gasps, Daichi's hand cupping his clothed erection. Then in less than a second, Daichi is facing it, smirking from where he is. Chikara groans and tugs on his hair to protest. “You're just a tease, Daichi.”

“I wouldn't want you to come too quickly, my dear.” Daichi's smirk widens and Chikara huffs, pouting. “Can I?” Daichi asks, playing with the waistband of the dark pants. Chikara nods quickly.

Daichi pulls on the clothes and slides them down Chikara's legs. Chikara shivers, suddenly reminded of the cold of the room. Daichi feels his shiver through the leg he's now holding and chuckles against the warm skin.

“Stop laughing, it's your fault. You chose one of the coldest rooms of the castle, you walking furnace!” Chikara pouts and hits Daichi's hip with his free leg. Daichi's hand catches it and he slides it down Chikara's bare thigh.

“Sorry.” He smiles, not looking sorry in the least. “Maybe I can warm you up?”

“I wouldn't expect less from you, Daichi.” Chikara says with a smirk.

Daichi smirks back and leans down to kiss him again. Chikara moans, both from the hungry kiss and the friction of their covered cocks. Daichi is hard, and so is he.

Chikara runs down a hand along Daichi's arm then puts it on his chest. His fingers find Daichi's nipple and he rubs it, knowing all too well how to make Daichi gaps. And it doesn't fail; Daichi groans in the kiss and grabs Chikara's thighs a little harder. He presses himself closer to Chikara and they both moan.

“Why are you still wearing your pants?” Chikara asks between two kisses.

Daichi hums and breaks the kiss before starting to suck on Chikara's neck. His hands undo his belt and it joins Chikara's on the cold floor. He takes off his pants quickly and sits up to take a look at his husband.

Chikara's hair is a mess and knots are probably forming in it the more he moves. His cheeks and lips are red and his eyes only show desire and lust. He's only left in his underwear which doesn't really hide anything. His arousal is here, hot and hard. Daichi licks his lips.

He leans down and kisses Chikara's stomach, leaving light kisses on the warm skin. He trails lower and lower until he reaches the first hairs not hidden by the last piece of clothing covering the other. He feels and hears Chikara's breathing stutter and smiles to himself.

“Are you going to do it or do you plan on waiting a few more hours?” Chikara huffs, making him laugh.

“Impatient, aren't we?” Daichi smirks.

“I just _can't_ resist your charms, my King, I thought you knew this” Chikara says, voice full of sarcasm. Daichi looks up from where he is and grins.

“I know something you _won't_ resist.”

Chikara bites his lip and chuckles as Daichi's fingers grab the waistband of his underwear to take it off. He shivers at the sudden coldness around his cock and lets out a low whine. Daichi's mouth finds his right thigh and he starts kissing and biting the skin, fully intending on leaving dark marks there.

He goes lower on the thigh until he reaches the junction with Chikara's pelvis. He sucks on the sensitive skin there and feels Chikara's leg tense against his head. He smiles again. He brings up his right hand to caress Chikara's stomach again, before finally closing it around his cock. Chikara moans and his hips buck up on their own.

“Enjoying yourself?” Daichi smirks. Chikara is biting down on his lip.

“So what if I am?” he replies, inhaling sharply when Daichi moves his hand slowly.

“Then I shall make sure you enjoy yourself to the most,” is Daichi’s answer; and then he’s leaning down his head and Chikara can’t look away.

Three knocks on the wooden door interrupt them.

Daichi stops right above Chikara’s cock, waiting to hear more about the person who dared interrupting them. The person knocks again and this time, their voice follows.

“My King, I am sincerely sorry to disturb your free time but we have an emergency. It cannot wait.”

Daichi’s head falls against Chikara’s thigh and he groans. “I’m coming, Suga! Give me five minutes…” he calls out.

Chikara starts sitting up while Daichi stands up, retrieving whatever went down on the floor earlier and dressing up again. Chikara can’t help the chuckle that leaves him when he hears Daichi grumble around, cursing whatever matter that required his presence.

When he’s done dressing, Daichi comes back and kisses Chikara on the lips. It’s overwhelming, full of need and love and frustration and Chikara can’t help the grin on his face.

“Are you making fun of me?” Daichi asks, and he sighs when his lover’s answer is a puff of laughter. He ruffles his hair then, and walks to the door. “I’ll see you later, Chikara.”

“Indeed, my King. I will wait for you.” Chikara’s smile is fond as he waves Daichi goodbye.

He sees Sugawara’s light hair for a moment before the door close again behind his husband. He lets himself fall back down on the bed and stares at the ceiling for a moment.

 _Later_ , he said. And so later it will have to be.

Chikara hopes they will have a _later_.


End file.
